


Like A Splintered Arrow

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how long the journey, as long as you get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Splintered Arrow

Leila watched as her crew readied the ship to set sail. The Emperor was destroyed and it was high time she returned to her love of pirating. She turned on her heel and walked towards her guests and friends.

"Are ye comfortable?" she asked.

Maria smiled at Leila while Firion nodded. "We are," said Maria. "Thank you again for giving us passage on your ship."

"Not a problem at all! It's good to have company and fine people like yerselves on board. Ye sure I can't persuade you two to try yer hand at piratin' though? We make a good team."

Maria shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Suit yerself. There's a rumor that the last bit of the Emperor's army is hiding out on an island somewhere off the coast aways from here. I plan on going after them and raiding their goods."

"Can I take a look at your map?"

"Certainly, Firion. It's in my cabin." Leila pointed towards the wooden door behind them.

Once Firion left the room, Leila sat down next to Maria and slung her arm around her shoulder. "So now that the bloke's out of the room, why don't you tell me the real reason ye are on this journey? I know it's not for piratin' or going after the last of the Emperor's armies. Ye look too sad for that."

Maria looked away from Leila. "That's true. It's been weeks since we defeated the Emperor and it's been about that long since I last saw my brother, Leon. I want to know if he's okay and I want him to know that I still love him. He's my brother. I don't care what he did. I just want him to come home."

Leila nodded. "That's real sweet of ye."

"Except I don't know the first place to start looking for him. He could be anywhere."

"Maybe, but ye'll never know until ye try." Leila gave Maria a one arm hug before getting to her feet. "I better get out there before the boys get restless. Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Ye and Firion are always welcome on my ship."

"Thank you." Maria flashed Leila a smile. "I don't think finding my brother is going to be easy."

"The best things never are."

She waved to Maria before closing the door behind her. The sea was just beyond the rails of her ship and she couldn't wait to be out in the open waters facing all sorts of sea monsters.

Leila was returning home.


End file.
